Punishment
by ChienyChinChins
Summary: Deal! You have to become the girlfriend of DAME-TSUNA. TsunaxOC character death. Please Review


I Don't own KHR!

Please Read.

Tsuna: Why do I have to die?

Me: -laughs- Nothing. Change of mood?

Tsuna: O-oh.

* * *

Our relationship lasted 1 month and after that I broke up with you.

You were shocked near to tears. I thought you would slap me in my face like the others did to me, but you said "It's okay. I'm sorry and I love you." Then you walked away.

I made you my nth boyfriend for 1 month because of a stupid deal. I lost.

and …

the punishment?

I must become your girlfriend for 1 month.

_Of course_

I don't like at first because having you my boyfriend? A DAME one? That's rare.

I guess everything went well.. I learned so many things about you. Being in mafia, protecting your friends and SPECIALLY YOU'RE A BOSS! I was so shocked that a Dame like you carries a burden like that. But without realizing.. I told ALL my SECRETS! Having so MANY boyfriends , telling you you're my nth boyfriend, and I never cried or something like that and you just laugh it off.

**My first impression: WEIRD**

* * *

One day we were walking in a street until something crashed in front of us. They were looking at you, they said 'Die DECIMO!' and attacked you but successfully you beat them while protecting me. I was so scared that you will die in front of me. I nearly cried.. REAL TEARS, until you hugged me softly saying 'Everything is alright. I'll definitely protect you.'

**My second impression: KIND and PROTECTIVE**

* * *

I'm starting to fall for you, for everything you did for me. Everything the warmth, the smiles, the laughs everything you already gave them to me.

Until September 3…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Our time….

.

.

.

.

Is

.

.

.

Up

I really hate that day.. the day we broke ourselves apart. I said to you were done and you just said "It's okay. I'm sorry and I love you." Then you walked away. I never experience this kind of thing..

when you left… my chest aches and feels like It…

_Broke up into million pieces._

My mind is full of confusions.. I never pay attention. My friends told me 'You've been spacing out recently or maybe you fallen in love to that Dame?'

I just looked at them.. _Fallen in love? I never experience being in love._ 'Maybe.' I told them 'and leave me alone' I glared at them.

_Falling in love.._

**Ba-thump!**

**Ba-thump!**

**Ba-thump!**

I.. I..

* * *

It's been a week since you never went to school. I was extremely worried.

Everyday I went to your house to check on you but you were never been there.

.

.

.

Until one day.

.

.

'Taya! He's DEAD!'

Those kept ringing on my head, many times.

_Oh my God_

I suddenly stood up and went to your house thinking that the news is not true.

_Oh God, Please I beg you. Not him. I can't live without him. His smiles, his warmth, his laughs. Everything I miss them. So please God not 'HIM'!_

I saw many people gathering in front of your house, your mother is there crying on top of your body. I ran there, to your body and cried saying.

"I'm sorry.. please don't leave me.. you made me REALIZE everything. Please..Please don't leave me alone. Please come back. I love you.. I love you TSUNA!"

Everything.. Everything is my fault.. Why? Why? Why? Why do you have to suffer because of me? WHY?!

* * *

I went to your burial. Everyone hates me, everyone kept glaring at me. I went to your mother apologizing for what I've done to you. I know she will hate me more than what the people around me.

'It's not your fault everyone didn't commit mistake especially you, Tsu-kun really loves you.. that's why he let go.'

I was shocked for what she said. But still, I still hate myself for killing you.

Last one.. standing in front of your grave.

I fell on my knees, crying, kneeling for and apology.

'You don't need to forgive me.. just.. Why? WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DIE?!'

'My fault.. it's my fault.. I didn't deserve someone like you that's why please come back.. Your family is waiting for you.'

One week… one week. After your death I didn't go to school.. I stayed on my house.

_I'm starting to thin.._

_To Weak.._

_And_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To DIE._

I heard that your mother moved to another house away from your past house.

After she moved.. I stayed there.. on your room.. stayed on your bed holding your bed sheet smelling them.. remembering our happy memories. _I really miss you.._

'_I'm tired.. I want to rest now.. I'm sorry Tsuna. I love you. Wait me there'_

I said and went to sleep with a smile on my face and never wake up.

* * *

Me: -cries like a baby- TSUNA! DON'T DIE!

Tsuna: I'm not dying. -pats her head-

Me: -sniff- T-Thanks f-for r-reading.

Tsuna: Review is appreciated. -smiles-

Both:Have a nice day!


End file.
